The Pie that Lead to Everything
by Pinlicous
Summary: Destiel; Rated M for sexual acts. Dean coaxes Castiel into eating his first piece of pie.


**Author's Note **My first Destiel (DeanxCastiel) fanfiction. Finally someone requested something other than Wincest. Buy, hey, I love them boys, too. I've never written Cas before, so excuse any out of character accidents.

Prompt from theantigrapevine via tumblr.

* * *

Cas was something special. Maybe in the literal sense of the world as he understood human logic about as well as a two year old, but he could also be considered special in the personal sense. He was such a kindhearted individual and full of curiosity. At first he was reluctant about going off mission, but then Dean some how coaxed him into all these odd and eventful situations. Cas wondered if Dean was the prime example of a "bad influence" or if he was just trying to let Cas "live a little". Castiel wasn't quite sure what either of them meant in human terms, but he trusted Dean. A bit too much.

"Come on Cas, you seriously have never tasted pie before? Shits delicious." Dean was gesturing with his hands now, swinging them everywhere, Cas thought. Cas's deep blue eyes followed the motions, wondering how maneuvering his hand in that way equated to speaking of pie. These odd motions gave rise to Cas's curiosity, though, and he wondered if eating pie made you swing your arms in such a manner.

"Alright," Castiel finally agreed, holding out his hands, "I will have 'the pie' you speak of."

"Sweet!" Dean clicked his tongue and slapped his hands onto Cas's, pulling him out of the hotel room and into the Impala.

"I know that this 'pie' is a food, but does the Impala actually possess it?"

Dean looked over at Cas, a large _are you kidding me? _expression spread across his face. "No, Cas, we are going to take the Impala to the diner." There went Dean with his hands again. He held one spot of air, lifting it up and moving it over to another part of the car.

Castiel wasn't too intellectual about diners, either. He wondered why posters had to hang on the wall displaying times in earlier years. Or even why the booths had to be plastered with brightly colored aesthetics. Besides the cushioned grass his heaven offered him, the booths were surprisingly comfortable, however. Cas left his earlier quip about them behind as soon as his butt hit the material.

"These are like grass." Cas commented when he was facing Dean, who was located across from him. Dean gave him another odd look, but waved his hand in front of his face to brush Cas off.

"We'll have two apple pies, sweetheart."

"Is that all, sug?" The plump, but very beautiful waitress decked out in orange and white questioned.

Dean contemplated for a minute, then stuck out his lower lip and shook his head. Dean placed his arms on the table top, slumping over for comfort. "You'll like it, I promise."

"I'm not even sure I have the equipment for taste, but I will try."

"Yeah, yeah, just at least pretend to like it, alright?"

When the pies arrived on a small, white plate, Dean's mouth was watering. He rubbed his palms together. He picked up the fork and started to dig in. Cas imitated the the motions, suspecting it was some sort of ritual the pie gods had asked for in exchange for their delicacy. He had some trouble cutting off a piece of pie and it ended up messing the pie completely, but Cas finally acquired a reasonable sized piece. He hesitated for a moment, but popped it into his mouth. When he looked up at Dean, Dean could see the marvelous expression arranged on his countenance.

"You like?"

"I like." Cas nodded his head, looking to the bottom right corner. He was trying to recreate the tastes in his mouth into images in his head. He couldn't quite pinpoint how exactly that was to be accomplished, so he just took another bite of his pie. "This is quite delicious."

Dean usual winning smirk faded away, leaving him a dumbfounded expression. Cas was being overly adorable and Dean didn't know how to react to that. It wasn't manly to think of another man to be adorable, nor should a friend feel such awkward twists in their stomach because of that person. Dean took a deep gulp even though there was nothing but spit in his mouth.

"Good, now let's go." Dean hurried his wallet out of his pocket, threw down a ten to cover the bill, and took a hold of Castiel's hands again.

"But, Dean, I am not finished with the gift so thoughtfully brought from the pie gods."

"What the hell are you smoking, Cas?" Dean scoffed, shoving him outside the diner. Dean silently hated, yet loved himself for parking so far away. He shoved Cas up against the Impala and eyed him fiercely.

"Dammit, Cas." His breath brushed across Castiel's face. The angel wondered if he had spent too much time on Earth, or perhaps too much time with Dean, because he was faced with a new sensation. One that was often described in the movies Dean hid in his duffel back. He couldn't remember the name off the top of his head, but it didn't matter. He was feeling them now and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Are we suppose to kiss now?" Cas inquisitive, placing his hand on Dean's chest. He saw that in one of the movies, so he thought it appropriate to imitate.

"Wh- Cas, I..."

Dean didn't quite understand what to think. In lieu of his thoughts, however, he leaned his face closer to his angel partner. "If that's what you want."

"I think so, yes."

Cas smiled childishly, still uncertain, but certain enough to continue. Dean nodded, looking up and down Castiel's face for any signs of contrary expression. When he found nothing, he closed the gap between their lips, pressing tenderly. Dean hadn't kissed a guy before, so he kissed the only way he knew how. He didn't think much of it, anyway, since Cas didn't have a clue of what to do either. They made a good team, though. Before long the air they exhaled was heated, dampening their faces. Cas took a hold of Dean's hips and motioned them toward his own. Dean gave in easily, longing to do so since they started. It felt good; It felt right.

"Cas..." Dean pulled him off the car, opening the door to the Impala. The loud squeak hid the surprised grunt Cas made.

"Dean?" He was confused. Confused about everything, really. But this seemed out of place and odd.

"Get in the car," Dean ordered, pushing on Cas's chest to lead the way.

When they both squeezed into the backseat of the Impala, they shivered at the dramatic change in temperature. Dean mended this, however, rubbing his hips up against Cas's once again. Cas let out a moan that surprised them both. He understood why Dean had crammed them both in the backseat.

"So, angels do have junk." Dean snickered against Cas's lips, a smile forming.

"Is this really the time for such aspersion?" Cas choked out between moans. Dean shook his head, still smiling. He pushed Cas down against the seat, assessing his affects on the other man.

"God, I love your innocence sometimes."

Dean rolled his hips a bit harder, acquiring a louder moan from Cas. Dean laid his body down against his partner again. He licked and nibbled on Cas's neck and Cas invited him in fully. He leaned his head to the side allowing improved access for Dean.

"You really like this part, don't you?"

Dean bit harder and Cas bucked his hips. The best silent yes Dean could ever ask for. They continued their adventures for something of ten minutes. Then, Cas, anew with pleasure, remembered some of the movies he had watched. The ones that bordered on the sensations he was feeling fully now. He reached for Dean's belt, fumbling with it terribly.

"Woah, tiger." Dean broke contact with Cas, only allowing his hips to rest on Cas's for the sake of comfort.

"I am no such feline."

Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled. He looked at Castiel and his eyes were somehow a brighter blue than usual, and Dean loved it. It made him want to continue, but at the same time he didn't want to take advantage of Cas.

"You do know what this means, Cas? Once we do this, it's not like we can just go back to normal." Dean's gaze skipped around his friend, trying to take him all in before Cas answered. He wanted to have one last look, waiting for Cas to say yes or no- just in case.

"I don't. I'll be honest, it's very different and very foreign, but I enjoy it."

Cas's hands moved from Dean's belt to his face. He saw these in some of the movies Sam fell asleep to. They were centered around much softer moments and Cas wondered if what they were doing would count as such an instance.

"I know, but..."

"How is this any different from the time you brought me to that club of yours? Where I took all those tiny glasses of alcohol."

"Well..."

Dean was absolutely lost for words. He wanted this, too, but he wasn't sure Cas truly understood what he was feeling. At the same time, he wanted to throw it all out the window, enjoying this moment with him. Cas didn't have to understand exactly what was going on and any mentions of it could be played off as some misunderstanding. He shook his head in thought, knowing he couldn't bare to do that to his friend. He loved Cas like a brother and possibly in other ways. It wasn't right to do that to him.

"Dean, just 'live a little'," Cas imitated Dean's gruff voice, failing to have the same intensity his partner had. The gesture made Dean laugh, scrunching up his eyes, showing those beautiful wrinkles.

Cas had had enough of waiting. Somehow, possibly from angel strength, he flipped them over in the seat. Practically ripping of Dean's belt, Cas was determined to please them both. Dean no longer refused him, undoing Cas's belt as well. Cas tried to roll his hips as Dean did, but it ended up in an awkward dipping of his back. Dean smiled, never living such a inexperienced moment since grade school. He enjoyed Castiel's native thoughts and actions.

"You amateur," Dean teased, pulling on Cas's bright blue tie.

He pulled him down into a concentrated kiss. Castiel braced himself, placing his hand on either side of Dean. Dean let go of the piece of clothing, sliding his hands along Castiel's form. Dean rested his hands on Cas's hips, gripping firmly. He guided Cas down, helping him roll his hips correctly. Cas moaned into Dean, scrunching his eyebrows together in passion.

"Dean..."

"Good," Dean whispered, pecking Cas's lips sweetly.

Cas gulped, shaking with pleasure of so many different varieties. He enjoyed learning how to please Dean and he enjoyed that Dean was the one openly showing him. Cas bit back words he wasn't quite sure the meaning to and let another clamor of breath. They both worked off their clothing, one agonizingly, slow motion at a time. They both reveled in the strain of want and need that mixed together in almost perfect harmony. Cas couldn't tell which human emotion he was feeling. Nevertheless, he guessed it was a mixture of everything good and bad at once.

Dean rolled them over again, quite more awkwardly than Cas had; Dean was on top again, all the same Their clothes were crushed into the foot well of the driver's side backseat. Dean had placed Castiel's trench coat beneath them, however. Even if Dean wasn't crazed about keeping his baby clean, he couldn't let Sam smell the stank of sex everywhere.

"This might hurt... 'cause I've never done this before. So... just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Dean was bashful now? He cursed himself for his own novice ability in this previously ignored area of pleasure. He also cursed himself for enjoying woman's special accessories so much.

"It's alright Dean. I trust you."

Dean looked incredulous, a feeling washed over him that he didn't think he could feel. Than again, it isn't like he'd felt a number of these emotions before. Dean nodded, taking another large gulp before rubbing his hand against Castiel's ass. He hid his face in the crook of Cas's neck, cheeks burning hot. He hadn't felt this way since his first time with some girl in ninth grade. Eventually he pushed a finger into Cas. Cas's breath hitched and his chest raised against Dean's.

"Okay?"

Cas nodded, kissing the sides of Dean's face he could reach. Dean looked at him now, catching a loving expression on his friend's face. He smiled against the kiss Cas planted on his lips.

The windows were fogging up, but Dean could make out the slight glimmer of stars each time he glanced up. They'd been there for a long time and wondered if Sam was looking for them. He pushed the thought out of his mind when Cas moaned with the addition of Dean's third finger. His body was ready, but he wasn't sure whether either of them were emotionally prepared for this.

"Last chance," Dean whispered in his ear, moving his fingers in and our slowly to prove his point. Cas let out an exasperated moan.

"Yes."

Dean pulled his fingers loose slowly, catching his finger just at his rim. Cas's breath caught in his throat and he hummed to try and dislodge it. With the augmentation of Dean's member replacing his fingers he threw his head back.

"Do you make all of your partners wait like this!?" He caviled, pulling Dean closer.

He arched his hips in want and Dean couldn't resist it any longer. Dean shifted, balancing himself for entering Cas. Trying to distract Cas from any pain, Dean began to kiss his neck again. Dean cursed into his ear, moaning for one of the first times this evening.

"God you're tight."

"It isn't my fault you're so huge." Cas breathed, clutching Dean's shoulder. Dean laughed against the angel's neck, licking it slowly up and down.

"Ungh, for your first time, you sure know how to dirty talk."

"I've watched movies." Cas declared, oblivious to how literal it sounded. Dean shook his head again, smashing their lips together in effort to shut him up.

"Just stop talking," Dean panted, moving faster as Cas loosened up.

He grabbed his hips to steady his rhythm, commending himself when Cas let out a satisfying hum.

"Faster," Cas muttered, ignoring the man above him.

Dean let it slide, following through with his request. Soon he was pounding into him which caused the car to shake on it's wheels. Dean didn't care if anyone was going to stop in and watch or if anyone would call the cops. They'd be able to ditch the scene faster than they could dial. Hopefully.

Cas's head was rubbing against the seat, thrown back as far as he could manage. Dean took advantage of this, kissing and suckling every point of it. He hummed his name in his pulse point, smiling when he returned the favor. He'd never felt such pleasure hearing his name as he was at this moment. Cas's voice was just the right depth and gruffness he was looking for, apparently.

They were both getting close, rocking hard and faster with each pound. Dean switched positions, taking up Cas's hips for a better angle. Cas approved, pounding back into each thrust. Awkward as he made it, Cas still brought pleasure to Dean, causing him to jump start his orgasm. Cas followed in quick pursuit, calling out Dean's name a thousand times over. Dean replied with curse words and a couple "damn this is good"s.

When the roughness was over, all was left was a high that filled their whole bodies. They laid there for at least ten minutes, breathing hard against each other. Dean didn't know what he'd feel like later, or if Cas would even look at him again, but for now he was content.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here. Who knows what Sam is thinking."

Dean lifted himself off of Cas, gathering up his clothes and putting them on as fluidly as he could. Cas did the same, even though quite reluctant.

They were on the road again, Dean in the driver's seat and Cas riding shotgun. A few moments passed and they were just outside the hotel parking lot when Cas interrupted the sated silence.

"I'm not just a 'one night stand', right?" Dean looked over at that, swerving away from some of the parked vehicles he nearly hit.

"Dude, don't talk when I'm driving," he scolded, eventually finding the parking space in front of their hotel.

Cas repeated the question once the car was in park and the engine was dead.

"I... if you don't want it to be, then yeah." Dean picked at his steering wheel, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Because, I don't want to be." Cas added producing a hitch in Dean's breath. Cas smiled when Dean looked at him, green eyes hopeful and sincere.

"Man, what have you done to me? What have I done to you?" Dean cried, falling back in his seat and covering his eyes.

Castiel just smiled, leaned over, and kissed Dean's lips softly.


End file.
